Are you sure?
by bombskiess
Summary: Maka has some something to tell Soul. How will he take the news? Will he get mad, happy, sad, etc.?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fan fic so I'm sorry if it's real bad, I just wanted to get this out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Soul Eater does ****NOT**** belong to me. Sigh... **

**Chapter 1**

"Shut up!"

"No, **YOU **shut up! Truth hurts, doesn't it Maka?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. And one day you're goanna be **real **sorry!"

"I honestly doubt it. I don't want a WHORE in my life!"

"A whore? WHORE? FUCK YOU SOUL!"

"Apparently you did, and some other guy too!"

*_gets slapped across the face_*

"You know? You're **real** lucky I don't hit girls."

"Apparently I'm not, cause you're an _asshole_!"

"Says the person who probably got fucked in it."

"Ughh! SHUT UP ALREADY! I CAN'T STAND THIS NO MORE! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"GOOD! Get your shit, and get the fuck out of here. I never wanna see you here _again_!"

"Don't worry about that, cause odds are, you'll never see me here, or anywhere else, **ever **again!"

"Well then what are you waiting for? Leave already!"

Maka got the black plastic bag that had some of her clothing and dragged it out the door. "I just hope one day, you'll realize the mistake you made. But of course, by then, it'll be too late." She said starting down the stairs. She looked back at him one more time. "Until never, Soul Eater Evans."

He looked her straight in the eye and saw that they were filled with anger, confusion, hurt, and betrayal? "Just hope that's true." And he closed the door.

_**Maka's POV**_

I can't believe he doesn't trust me! After all we been through and this is what he comes up with? I'm so stupid for just coming up to him, and telling him straight out. I hate him. I **HATE** him so, _so_ much. I hate myself too for letting all this to happen. I'm so stupid! No Maka, don't cry. I have to be strong. No man is worth crying for…but he isn't just a man, he's _Soul_. The guy that was my friend since the longest. The one who became my weapon and got turned into a death scythe by _me_. He's the one that mended all those broken hearts I had before, who told me everything was going to be okay. The one who later became more than a friend. My boyfriend! Or rather, _ex_-boyfriend now.

"Well Soul….it was nice knowing you. Too bad it had to end like this." I said only loud enough for me to hear.

Now I need a place to stay for the night, I guess I'll go to Tsubaki's.

*_Knock. Knock. Knock.*_

"Hey Tsubaki! Someone's at the door!" I heard Black Star say. Oh **great**, _he's_ home.

"Coming.." You could hear a much softer voice say.

I leaned back against the door, my head facing down. I had a killer headache, and I don't think I could stand up much longer. I felt the tears start to come when…. _I_ _fall back_. "Oh my gosh Maka!I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Oh it's okay Tsubaki. At least I didn't get hurt." I told her standing up to me feet again.

"You sure?"

"Course I am" I lied. Truth was it hurt…and a lot.

"Who is it Tsubaki?" Black Star asked.

"It's Maka-Chan!" she said while turning around to the direction of his voice.

"Maka? What she doing here so late?" He said, stepping out into the living room. He had black cargo pants on, and a charcoal colored tee.

Tsubaki looked back at me…as if _also_ wanting an explanation. "Oh umm…sorry for coming by so late, but do you think I can stay here the night?"

".."

"Umm, just for tonight. Please?" I tried looking as innocent as I could, and I guessed it worked, because Tsubaki finally spoke up.

"Maka, it's not that we won't let you stay, personally I like having you over but…you usually tell us ahead of time and well…not that it's any of our business but what's wrong?" Oh no, I can hear the concern in her voice. I shouldn't have come here.

"Nothing" was what came out of my mouth instead of the truth.

"C'mon Tsubaki, she just came here to see my godly face. It's no big deal if she misses me!" he bragged. I would have Maka-chopped him any other day, but I guess I wasn't on the _mood_. It has just been a horrible_, horrible_ day. Just remembering the argument I had earlier with Soul brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't hold them back any longer, so I just let them have it their way, and spill out of my eyes.

Upon noticing this, Tsubaki came up to me and gave me a hug. Not a bear hug, side hug, hello hug, goodbye hug, group hug, excited hug, or a sympathy hug. No. It was just a simple hug…that said 'I'm here for you no matter what'. I guess Black Star felt left out or something, because next thing you know he's by our side, hugging me too. To my surprise he wasn't blabbing on about how his hug will heal me. But then again, I spoke to soon.

"There, that should do it!"

"Let's sit down" Tsubaki said. We all did so, Black Star and Tsubaki sat together in the same couch. And I sat across them in a one seat sofa.

It felt really nice to finally sit down. The smooth black leather of the couch made it even more comfortable. I didn't notice until then that I had been shaking.

Tsubaki got up and entered the kitchen. "Here, I'll go get us some tea."

Black Star also got up and went to a closet and took out a blanket. "Here" he said to me.

I more than gladly accepted and thanked him.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air. I don't know how long it had been like that before Tsubaki came back in, with two cups of tea. She handed me one, and gave the other to Black Star.

"No Tsubaki, it's okay, get this one and I'll go get mine. Plus this seems like girl talk." He said getting up, and kissing Tsubaki on the cheek.

"Wow. He's being sweet." I said to Tsubaki.

She smiled and brought her cup to her mouthed and sipped a little tea. "Yeah. I actually wanted to tell you something, Maka…We're getting married!"

I gently put the cup down and went running by her side. "Oh my gosh, **congratulations**!" I said, giving her a hug.

What am I doing? I can't ruin their happiness with my problems. I don't want to be a bad friend to them.

"Maka are you okay?" she asked me again.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm just happy for the two of you"

I know she didn't believe me. If there was anyone else other than Soul, that knew me good, it was Tsubaki.

"Thank you." She said with a sad smile.

"No Tsubaki, don't be sad! Please?" I begged. "I knew I shouldn't have come here. I'm just a burden, and I'm ruining your happiness."

"No…it's okay. I'm actually touched that you trust us enough to come here instead of anywhere else" _Us?_ Oh right, Black Star.

Black Star's friends with Soul, uh-oh my eyes are getting watery, "and Soul hates me and we broke up!"

_*gasp*_

No _way_…I did_ not_ just say the last part out loud. I looked over at Tsubaki and confirmed what I already knew. Oops, I guess I did just say that out loud.

There was no way out of it, so I told her _everything_.

"It's okay Maka, everything is going to be fine, just wait and you'll see."

I nodded.

She let me sleep in her room. It was so pretty and organized. "But where are you going to sleep?"

She blushed a little. "I sleep with Black Star silly." "Well good night Maka!" she said turning off the lights.

"Good night" I told her.

**Soul's POV**

It was dark, but I could perfectly see the lights shining off the club sign. I know I shouldn't have drunk more because I had a lot earlier today, before the fight. Oh right, the fight with…Maka.

_*sigh*_

Maka, Maka, Maka…_Maka. _What _am_ I gonna do with you? I should just let you go. Be happy with whoever you want to be with. It's just that why? Why did you have to cheat on me? _Why_?

"Fuck! Answer me already!" I said punching the wall. I pulled my arm away from the wall and saw that it had turned into a scythe blade. **Fuck**! What am I doing? If that was actually her, I could have killed her.

I saw this hot chick pass by and winking at me. She had a dark green mini dress on. It was showing way too much skin. Eh…who cares? Maka, cheated on me, who said I can't? We entered the club together, and sat by the bar.

"So what's your name sweetie?"

Sweetie huh?

"My names Soul. What's yours?"

"Oh..you can call me anything you want babe, but the name's Elissa"

"Cool" I said and gave her a side smirk. I could already tell she was a slut.

"Well Soul, wanna dance?"

"Naaw am good. I actually just want a drink"

"Awww c'mon please!" She had midnight blue hair, and had layers and layers of make-up. Yuck.

"Go if you want. Sorry I just don't feel like it today."

Elissa saw that he was frowning, "What did you break up with your girlfriend or something?"

"Something like that"

"Oh" she smiled wickedly and said to in his ears "Well you know…I can make that all better."

"Hmm…I bet you can, but I'm not the type that sleeps with every girl he encounters…it's not cool."

She looked taken aback. "Well it's_ your _loss babe."

I laughed and stood up. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that… _Babe_."

My head hurts like hell. Stupid curtains.

"Hey Maka, can you close the curtains."

"Maka?" I stretched my hand to where she was supposed to be but I found nothing there.

"Shit! I forgot she left. Ugh. What the fuck did I do?"

I didn't have time to take a bath or change. And If I'm not fast enough, I'm gonna lose her forever.

I hoped into my motorcycle and went straight to Black Star's place.

"Black Star!"

"Open up man!"

_*Knock. Knock. Knock.*_

"Who the hell is kno- oh…hey Soul. What's up?" Black Star said.

"Hey, is Maka here?"

"Maka? Umm yeah. I mean_ no_. She just left like an hour or two ago. Why?" he said.

"Shit!"

"Dude what happened? Yesterday she came here at night and cried her eyes out. I didn't listen cause you know, it's girl stuff, but what was that all about?"

"She was crying? Can I come in? It's a pretty long story."

"Uhh…yeah sure. My casa is your casa." He said smiling.

"Hey where's Tsubaki anyways?" I asked ignoring his lame Spanish attempt.

"Oh, I think she went to the store." He said. "She should be back any minute, and she'll probably tell you where Maka went."

"Hopefully man."

"Are you gonna come in or what?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks."

"So…what happened with Maka?"

I sighed. "She's pregnant."

**A/N: So what'd you think? Oh I think I should mention their ages.**

**Maka: 18**

**Soul: 19**

**Tsubaki: 19**

**Black Star: 18**

**And for future chapters:**

**Kid: 18**

**Liz: 20**

**Patty: 19**

**Blair: 26**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww you guys reviewed. I love all of you guys now…even those of you who just read. **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not, I repeat NOT belong to me.!**

**Chapter 2**

**Soul's POV.**

Black Star's mouth was wide open. Unbelievable but, he was speechless.

"No way!" "Congrats man!" he said waiting for me to do our usual handshake.

I lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes. "I'm not sure if its mine."

I got the same reaction as earlier. A wide-mouth Black Star, to stunned to say anything.

"Whoa, whoa wait! You mean Maka's been sleeping around?" he asked.

I flinched at his words. "Y-yeah, I guess so. I mean I'm not sure yet."

"Hmm…" He was scratching his head in desperation. "Well when was the last time you slept with her. I mean like had sex with her."

"I know what you mean. I'm not stupid." "Unlike you." I muttered. "Hmm, like two days ago I think."

He burst out laughing. "Two days ago? Ha…what happened to yesterday foo?"

Seriously Black Star was too much sometimes. "Oh geez I don't know…we got in a fight _maybe._"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

I think a vein popped somewhere in my brain. "…"

"Okay" he started, "Well that's too soon to know that you're pregnant…but, wait how long she has been pregnant?"

"Ehh…hold on" now it was my turn to scratch my head. "Oh, three weeks old." I thought again. "Yeah I think that's what she said."

"Hmm…okay well do you remember having sex with her three weeks ago" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay here's the next question, and it's probably gonna be hard to remember." He said.

"Go for it." I told him.

"Do you remember wearing a condom?"

"Err…umm…no. But! But she's supposed to be on the pill."

"Well what if she forgot to take it that day?" he asked.

"Could be." I told him. I mean yeah it might be true.

"I mean did she ever talk to you about having babies?" he asked.

My face turned white. "NO."

"Do you want to?"

"I umm… I don't _know!_"

"Is that a yes or no?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" he shouted.

I sweat dropped. "Have you not been listening to what I have been saying?" "I'M NOT SURE IF ITS MINE!" I yelled higher with each word.

"Okay, okay relax!" He said raising both of his hands in an attempt to cool me off.

"So who could she have cheated you with?" he said boldly.

"Do you think if I knew…I'll be here? He'll probably be dead by now." I said gritting my teeth.

"Has anyone been flirting with her? Or has she been receiving _weird_ phone calls?"

"I don't know okay?" "And can you stop asking so many questions? I already have a headache.!"

He sighed.

I sighed too.

It was quiet for a while. But then he spoke up again. "Dude…you could have done the worst mistake in your life …if that baby is actually yours." "You don't doubt your girl."

"Y-" I started but was interrupted with a cheery voice.

"Black Star I'm home!" "Can you help me bring in the grocc-" she stopped.

"Oh, hey Soul!" Tsubaki said.

"Hey Tsubaki." I said standing up to help her out.

"What brings you here?" she asked looking at Black Star and then to me again.

"Isn't it obvious? Maka does." I told her.

"Oh. Yeah about that…why did you say all that mean things to her." She said putting the things down on the counter." "I mean don't you trust her?"

"Well yeah, but…it's complicated."

"How complicated is it to accept your gonna be a father?" she shot back.

I grabbed my head with both of my hands. "Look, I don't know what I was doing okay? I was drunk…and…and it all came out of a sudden-"

I had tears I my eyes. I can't believe this is happening.

Tsubaki looked at me with a compassionate face.

"I want to believer her it's just that…it's just-" I was crying by then. I couldn't hold then in any longer. This was** not** cool!

"I can't feel her anymore. Her wavelength I mean. ""she's far away isn't she?" I asked Tsubaki.

She shook her head. "Not really."

I wiped up my tears, and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please Tsubaki…please tell me where she's at? I want to straighten things out with her." "Before she leaves and hates me forever." I said under my breath.

"Hmm…okay. But with two conditions." she said.

"What?" I said with a determined voice.

"One, you fix things with her, not start an argument. And two…don't tell her I told you where she went." She told me smiling.

Black Star and I did our handshake and Tsubaki told me where Maka went. I guess it's not too late.

**Maka's POV**

The place itself is pretty nice. It has a decent living room, not to mention, appliances are included. Of course the only thing I need now is a new bed. I'm not sure what the recent owners to this apartment did in it…so just to be safe I took it out. Same with the toilet. I'm not sure if they had some sort of disease so that has to go too. I don't really need sofas right now, and the refrigerator looks new enough to use. The washing machine and dryer looks new too, so that could stay as well.

*Ring Ring*

I looked at the caller ID in my phone and saw that it was Liz.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Maka, are you okay? Tsubaki told me everything today in the morning, I saw her at the store." She said.

"Yeah. I guess I am. I mean it's not like he hurt me or anything. I know Soul well enough to know that he wouldn't hit me, no matter how mad he is at me." I told her.

She let go of her breath. "Oh okay, I was worried for a second you know?" I mean I know he wouldn't hurt you but hey you might never now?" She said. "Oh and Maka?"

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Don't be mad but I just have to be sure. The baby…it is Soul's right?"

I sighed. "Of course Liz! Who _else_ could it belong too?" I said.

"No…no one, I was just making sure." She told me. "oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Meet me in Death City mall would ya'?"

"Sure…I'll be there in no time."

"Great. Call me when your there okay?"

"Okay." I responded.

I grabbed my jacket and locked the door on my way out.

Hmm…I wonder what she wants." I asked myself.

**A/N So there you go…chapter two. Sorry if it's a little short but I didn't want to get you more bored than you probably are already.**

**And I know it's not Soul's style to cry but…I don't know you can hate me for that if you want. Bye.!**


End file.
